


I arc you

by rubbervine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stark - Freeform, rogers - Freeform, steve - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in comatose. Looks like Steve's the only one who cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I arc you

The constant beeping sound of electrocardiograph is echoed on the room, his heartbeat was stabilized in the speed of light. It was hardly believed that the mighty Iron Man, collapsed in the middle of a mission.

The anti-venom and anti-allergies were injected intravenously through his bulging veins. Tony Stark was not a guy who is known to have any kind of allergies, but they had to take a preliminary action, to prevent any unwanted things.

The hospital has shown their expertise in hospitality by sending French foods and changing the flowers in the room with numerous kinds that Steve can’t even count.

Yes, Steve Rogers was the only members of The Avengers who stayed, waiting for his ‘partner’ to wake up. He’s been on a comatose for almost a month, leaving him mentally exasperated.

The Avengers including Fury gave their concern to Steve. Apparently, he is the Captain of America, no emotional interference should bother him. But not this time.

It was a hazy Saturday morning. Everything seemed so blue and unmotivated. Steve laid on the Russian-ornamented couch, legs spreading across it, both hands holding Lois Lowry’s ‘The Giver’ book, from the way he is laying, he can tell that the lighting is perfect.

There was no sound in that room, excluding the machine that is monitoring Tony’s heartbeat. One of Tony’s fingers are twitching several times, Steve hadn't noticed it, once Tony starts to groan in response to his pain.

Steve had noticed it this time, he tilts his head onto Tony’s bed, his eyes were opening slowly, readjusting himself with the light that surrounded him. 

“Mrrrhh.” He sounded like a zombie, seriously.

There was an instant wide grin formed on the verge of Steve lips, he jumps out of the couch and walks vastly towards Tony’s bed.

“Tony, you’re awake.” He gently runs his fingers through his spiky brown hair, and the other’s intertwined with Tony’s finger.

Tony didn't respond verbally, but showing a farouche smile, intertwining his fingers on Steve’s, he couldn't say anything as of now, there are a lot of things to tell.

“Do you have any idea how panicked when you collapsed? The whole Chitauri army was about to take you as their prisoner. Luckily, i have my shield with me at that time, and, you should thank Thor, he apparently electrified them.” His expressions were as excited as when he met Peggy.

“I can’t believe you spent your ass watching me as i sleep. You didn't do anything pernicious, did you?” In the worst state, he still has the ability to put up a joke, that is Tony Stark.

“Well, it’s not like i didn't do anything. I….uh….kinda hugged you a few days ago, you were in a comatose for two months.” His cheek turns into bright red, his eyes both resembled affection.

Tony’s eyes widened, repetitively processing what Steve had just said. He then grab him by the shirt, pulling him closer, and whispers in his ear.

“I arc you, in case you can’t figure that out, it means ‘i love you’.”


End file.
